You Are Not Alone
by csr1921
Summary: Como se pode perder alguém que nunca se teve?   Cath/Sara  É Femslash, se não gosta, então seu lugar é fora daqui!


Faltavam menos de duas horas para o fim do turno e Sara e eu já tínhamos resolvido o nosso caso. Estávamos em seu Denali voltando para o lab, pois tínhamos acabado de sair do LVPD.

- Acho que esse foi o caso mais fácil que já resolvi. – Sara disse com um sorriso enorme. Eu sorri também, mas o sorriso não alcançou as minhas orelhas, pois eu estava meio triste. Ok eu estava bem triste. Sara. É, Sara Sidle, a mesma Sara Sidle com quem um brigava incansavelmente, a mesma Sara Sidle que acabou se tornando a pessoa que eu mais havia amado na vida, estava de casamento marcado com meu melhor amigo Gil Grissom e estava indo embora para São Francisco em exatamente 11 dias. Ela nunca vai me amar, e nunca vai saber que eu a amo. Nunca direi isso a ela, pois estragaria nossa amizade recém-construída.

- Cath? – ela disse tocando meu ombro. Eu olhei para ela, esperando que ela não visse as lágrimas que teimavam e se formar em meus olhos.

- Que foi, Sara? – eu perguntei suavemente.

- Você está legal? Parece meio tensa. – ela falou, acariciando meus braços, o que provocou um arrepio involuntário em mim. Eu fechei meu olhos, tentando absorver o toque de sua pele, pois eu sabia que nunca mais o sentiria.

- Eu estou bem, Sara. Só um pouco cansada. – minha voz não saiu mais que um trêmulo sussurro. E Sara percebeu a mentira que eu acabara de contar. Nós paramos em um sinal vermelho e ela olhou para mim, a fim de me encarar. Eu não olhava para seu rosto. Ela suavemente colocou sua mão debaixo de meu queixo para fazer-me encará-la.

- Cath, não mente pra mim. Eu já te vi cansada antes, e você nunca fica cansada a ponto de chorar. Diz pra mim, o que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou suavemente acariciando minha bochecha. Eu suspirei e respondi:

- Não posso te dizer, Sara. Pelo menos não ainda.

Nessa hora o sinal abriu e Sara continuou a trafegar pela madrugada de Las Vegas.

- Algum dia você me contará? – ela perguntou séria

Eu pensei um pouco antes de responder.

- Talvez, Sara... Talvez... Mas por enquanto eu simplesmente não posso. – eu falei – Não tem nada a ver com você, mas eu realmente prefiro não falar nada.

- Tudo bem, Cath. Mas sabe onde me achar se precisar. – ela falou.

- Sim, com certeza sei. – eu disse dando um meio sorriso. Depois de um tempo perguntei – Posso ligar o rádio?

- Pode Cath. Nem precisava pedir. – ela respondeu. Eu liguei o rádio e surpreendentemente estava começando a música que eu mais amava, e que me fazia lembrar _dela_ o tempo todo. Eu comecei a cantar junto com a música.

_Another day has gone__  
__I'm still all alone__  
__How could this be?__  
__You're not here with me___

_You never said goodbye__  
__Someone tell me why__  
__Did you have to go__  
__And leave my world so cold___

_Everyday I sit and ask myself__  
__How did love slip away__  
__Something whispers in my ear and says___

_That you are not alone__  
__For I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away__  
__I am here to stay__  
__For you are not alone__  
__I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart__  
__You're always in my heart__  
__For you are not alone, alone, why___

_Just the other night__  
__I thought I heard you cry__  
__Asking me to come__  
__And hold you in my arms___

_I can hear your prayers__  
__Your burdens I will bear__  
__But first I need your hand__  
__Then forever can begin___

_Everyday I sit and ask myself__  
__How did love slip away__  
__Something whispers in my ear and says___

_You are not alone__  
__For I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away__  
__I am here to stay__  
__For you are not alone__  
__I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart__  
__You're always in my heart___

_For you are not alone___

_Whisper three words then I'll come running__  
__And girl you know that I'll be there__  
__I'll be there___

_You are not alone__  
__For I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away__  
__I am here to stay__  
__For you are not alone__  
__I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart__  
__You're always in my heart___

_You are not alone__  
__I am here with you__  
__Though we're far away__  
__I am here to stay__  
__You are not alone__  
__I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart__  
__You're always in my heart___

_For you are not alone__  
__You are not alone..._

Ao fim da música lágrimas corriam por minha face e eu não conseguia falar. Percebi que Sara parou o carro no estacionamento do lab e ficou olhando ansiosamente para mim, com uma mão em minha coxa.

- Cath, isso foi muito bonito. – ela sussurrou – Por que está chorando? De quem essa música te faz lembrar? – ela perguntou no mesmo tom. Eu não encontrava minha voz. Eu estava tão emocionada com a música que não conseguia nem sequer pensar direito. Sara começou a acariciar meu rosto novamente, secando as lágrimas. Eu finalmente encontrei minha voz para dizer sinceramente a ela:

- Essa música me lembra a única pessoa que eu real e sinceramente amei e continuo amando em minha vida. Mas eu a perdi. – eu fiz uma pausa, soltando aquelas verdadeiras e afiadas palavras – Na verdade eu não a perdi. Como se pode perder alguém que nunca se teve? – e as lágrimas voltaram a rolar por minha face. Sara me abraçou, secando minhas lágrimas. Depois se afastou e disse:

- Cath, essa pessoa é muito burra para dispensar alguém como você. – ela sorriu. Eu sorri também. Ah se ela soubesse que essa pessoa é ela...

- Deixa pra lá, Sara... Não é algo com que você deve se preocupar... – eu disse, a dor evidente em minha voz.

- Tenho uma ideia... Venha tomar café no meu apartamento... E nós poderemos conversar. O que acha? – ela perguntou. Eu fiquei meio apreensiva, pois não sabia se conseguiria esconder os meus reais sentimentos dela. Mas acabei aceitando.

- Claro, Sara. Será um prazer...

- Então vamos fechar o caso e dizer para o Gil que estamos indo embora. – ela falou saindo do carro. Eu suspirei e saí também. Entramos no lab e fomos direto para a sala do Grissom.

- Griss, fechamos o caso. A assassina era a irmã da vítima, Alice Perry. Já está presa. – Sara disse com um sorriso.

- Que bom ver que a nossa melhor dupla continua a mesma! – Grissom falou. Sara e eu sorrimos.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, Gil. Estou indo embora. Até depois. – eu falei e saí da sala dele. Não aguentava mais ver o olhar que um lançava para o outro. Dói demais. Dói demais ver a pessoa que a gente ama amar outra pessoa. Eu caminhei até o estacionamento e fiquei encostada em meu Porsche. Não senti a presença de Sara até que ela colocou a mão em meu ombro e sem nenhum aviso me puxou para um abraço. Eu a abracei também e senti as lágrimas começarem a querer brotar.

- Cath, você está me deixando preocupada. Nunca te vi tão abalada. O que está acontecendo? – ela se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para olhar em meus olhos.

- Sara, você nunca entenderia. – eu falei me soltando do abraço e virando de costas para ela para tentar evitar as lágrimas de caírem.

- Experimente falar, quem sabe eu entenda... – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e me abraçou por trás. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Sara me soltou e falou – Vem, Cath. Eu te levo para o meu apartamento e depois te levo pra casa.

- Mas e o meu carro? – eu perguntei, já com a voz calma.

- Eu te dou uma carona para o trabalho. – ela falou. Eu apenas assenti e a segui até seu carro.

A viagem correu em silêncio, mas um silêncio confortável. Ocasionalmente, Sara acariciava meu joelho. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir. Chegamos em seu prédio, subimos até o 10º andar e entramos em seu apartamento.

- Cath, quer alguma coisa? Água, café, cerveja? – ela perguntou

- Um café seria ótimo. – eu respondi.

Ela foi para a cozinha e fez sinal para que eu a seguisse. Ela ligou o rádio e eu sentei em uma cadeira enquanto ela preparava o café. Quando terminou de prepará-lo, ela me deu uma xícara e sentou-se na minha frente, segurando a sua própria.

- E então, como está a Linds? – perguntou Sara.

- Está bem, estudando bastante. Ela diz que a faculdade em São Francisco é dificílima comparada à UNLV. – eu disse sorrindo

- Tomara que ela consiga passar. – ela falou tomando um gole de seu café. – Cath, você realmente não vai me contar o que houve?

- Eu não sei se tenho coragem para isso. – eu respondi sinceramente.

- É por causa dessa pessoa que você me falou? – ela perguntou.

- É sim. – eu respondi, massageando minhas têmporas.

- E quem é essa pessoa? Eu conheço? – ela perguntou tomando mais um gole de seu café.

- Ah, com certeza você a conhece. – eu disse, sorrindo. – Descubra quem é... – eu falei,

- Bem, então... "Você a conhece"... Provavelmente é uma mulher... Estou certa? – ela perguntou e eu assenti afirmativamente. – Trabalha com a gente? – eu assenti novamente. – Não é a Sofia... – eu sacudi minha cabeça negativamente. – Então só sobrou... – ela olhou para mim com um sorriso tímido. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a segurei e levantei também. Ela ficou me encarando e cada vez aproximava mais seu rosto do meu. – Cath, eu nunca soube... – ela findou a distância entre nós e suavemente beijou meus lábios. O beijo durou muito pouco, mas foi o suficiente para deixar minha cabeça girando.

- Sara, o que diabos foi isso? – eu perguntei meio rouca, pois aquele beijo despertou em mim sensações que eu pensei terem se extinguido dentro de mim.

- Foi a demonstração do que eu sempre senti por você, Cath. Eu amo você, com todo o meu ser. – ela falou, acariciando meu rosto e meus lábios.

- Mas e o Grissom? – foi a única coisa que eu consegui perguntar.

- Eu terminei com ele logo depois que você saiu da sala dele. Eu não podia mais continuar enganando ele, fingir que o amava, enquanto meu coração só batia por você. Ele entendeu, e no fim, acho que foi melhor assim. Ele com certeza foi procurar a Heather, e eu... – ela deu um sorriso – Bem, fiquei livre para ficar com você.

Eu sorri... Um sorriso de felicidade esperança... Um sorriso que demonstrava tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento...

- E então, Cath, o que me diz? – ela perguntou me olhando ansiosamente

- Eu te amo, Sara... – depois disso eu a beijei. O beijo foi mais intenso que o primeiro, ela colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e eu coloquei a mão atrás de sua cabeça, para aprofundar mais o beijo. Minha língua entrou em sua boca, provando o gosto que eu tanto havia esperado. Só nos separamos quando a necessidade de ar se tornou insuportável. Ambas estávamos sorrindo. Eu a abracei e ela falou em meu ouvido:

- Cath, você nunca estará sozinha, não enquanto meu coração bater.

E no rádio tocava a canção:

_You are not alone__  
__For I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away__  
__I am here to stay__  
__For you are not alone__  
__I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart__  
__You're always in my heart__  
_

A.N.: Primeira fic... Façam uma autora em ascensão feliz e deixem reviews... (=

Música: You Are Not Alone – Michael Jackson


End file.
